Suicidal Love
by cresent88
Summary: Silver is keeping secrets. Is he a vampire? What is this suicidal love he mutters about? Who are Dan, Kimmy, and Juilet? Silverxoc. Dan,Kimmy, and Juliet are mine do not steal them! ocxoc. summary sucks. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Suicidal Love

Chapter 1: Is Silver a vampire? Gold and Green's questions.

Silver sighed as they choose their apartments. Gold randomly picked a door and placed a golden 'G' on it. Silver walked to a door and put a red and silver 'S' on it and went inside "Fuck" what he saw horrified him the place was yellow no offence to his friend Yellow. He raced out of his apartment and started down the stairs."Where are you going Silver?"Gold asked

"To get some paint."The redhead called back. Silver came back with 4 cans of paint black and red plus some paint brushes. Silver let out a sigh as bravely entered the yellow apartment taking off his boots. He started to open a can of paint but stopped 'Something's missing' he thought to himself 'Music' .Silver walked over to his bag and pulled out a random CD case. He stared at the case the cover said 'Suicidal Love My world' the back had song titles. Also on the Front was a picture of him and 3 other people 2 girls and 1 one guy not including himself that is. Silver could still remember their names. The boy with a brown eye the other covered by black hair was Dan. The girl with a green eye the other covered by neon pink hair was Kimmy. The girl with a red eye the other covered by black and red hair was Juliet. They were all bearing their fangs that everyone thought were fake. Silver extended his fangs for the first time in almost 6 years.

"Hey, Silver open the door?"Gold yelled as Silver ran to the door.

"What?" The redhead asked upon opening the door. Gold looked inside the apartment.

"Are the walls yellow?"Gold asked trying not to laugh his ass off.

"Shut up."Silver said venomously."What do you want Gold?"Gold looked at his friend's mouth as he talked."Are those fangs fake?"The raven haired boy asked. Silver silently cursed himself for not retracting his fangs before answering the door."Yeah they're fake."Silver replied.

"Anyway me and the others are going to the beach. Want to come?"Gold asked with a happy-go-lucky attitude he always had."No."Silver answered as he slammed the door in Gold's face. The redhead let his silver eye that wasn't covered by hair to fall back on the CD case. He strode over to the table picked up the case, took out the CD and placed it in the CD player.

Silver sung along with the Songs. He thought it was strange to sing along to his own voice. Silver painted the walls black with red words and phrases. Most of the words were song titles. He walked over as the final song ended. The redhead took out the CD and placed it back in the case. The day he lost the other 3 members of suicidal love he lost the other 3 parts of himself. Sneasel popped out of his pokeball sensing his master's sorrow."Snea" Sneasel sounded confused Silver had his fangs out he never had his fangs out."It's okay I'm just remembering the past."

"Guys, I think Silver might be a vampire."Gold told his friends while pushing his raven bangs out of his face. Red shot him a 'WTF are you talking about look'.

"That's ridiculous" Crys told him.

"Silver isn't a vampire." Lyra added.

"Otherwise he wouldn't be able to go out in the sun" Dia continued.

"But he had fangs."

"Then they were fake because scientifically things like vampires and werewolves can only be real in books, movies, and video games."N told them. "They looked pretty real to me."Gold muttered "Who cares I'm gonna go talk to those girls."Green said as he walked away. Red rolled his eyes at his rival but said nothing. When they got back to the apartments they heard loud as hell rock music."Of course." They all said at the same time. Suddenly the music ended after saying 'So welcome home.'

Silver heard a knock at the door. He remembered to retract his fangs this time."Who is it?"The exchanger asked."Who do you think it is?"An arrogant voice called back. Silver sighed "Go away Green!"He yelled at the player.

"We need to talk."This time Silver opened the door.

"What do want to talk to me about?"He asked while opening the door to meet a pair of serous green eyes. Silver stared at the nineteen year old "Can I come in?"

"Sure."Silver let Green in."You're not going to rape me are you?"Green shot the redhead a strange look."Kidding. Now what do you want?" Silver asked closing the door behind him. Green gazed at the black and red walls."Whoa, dark place." Silver gave oak's grandson a serous look."Anyways Gold thinks you're a vampire, we think he's crazy."Green continued his gaze fell upon sneasel."That's stupid. Probably just Gold being a dumbass."Silver said as he walked over to his bag and pulled out a rolled up poster that he kept with him."Why weren't you at the beach? I didn't know you were into posters." Green told the redhead. While still looking around the room."I was painting and this is my only poster." Green swore he heard Silvers voice crack at the last part. "Oh, okay. See ya Silver, sneasel."Green said as he left. Silver's pokegear started ringing he looked at the caller ID. 'Oh my fucking Arceus.' He thought.

A/N: First chapter of my first fanfic done. Hope you like. Who called Silver? How important is this suicidal love? Find out Next chapter or not. Kind of boring I know but it will get better. There will be music.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Phone calls, dreams, and school.

I don't own pokemon or any songs used.

'Not him!' Silver thought as he stared at the pokegear, but he answered it anyways. "Hell-"but he was cut off."Where the hell are you dammit?"The voice of his father yelled at him."None of your fucking business!" He shouted back. He hated his father Giovanni for what he did, no that's not right he hated Giovanni for everything he did. "Answer me now!"Giovanni screamed at his son. Silver thanked Arceus he didn't have the pokegear right next to his ear."You on your man period?"Silver casually asked his father. Silver could tell his father was completely pissed."How dare you ask m-"CLICK. Silver hung up on his dad. 'I should get some sleep.' He thought to himself. So he headed off to bed.

'_Silver was woken up by his father he could already tell something was wrong."What's wrong daddy?" The 4 year old asked."Nothing Silver let's go for a walk." Confused Silver looked out the window."At night?"He asked as his dad took his hand and led him out of his room. They walked around the halls before stopping at a door Silver never seen before. Hell he hasn't even seen this hallway before."Dad where are we?"The little boy asked. No response so he asked again still no response. His father led him into the room. Silver looked at the men in lab coats he then saw his three friends Dan, Kimmy, and Juliet. They all waved at him and smiled none of them knew what was yet to come.'_ Silver awoke panting. 'Stupid nightmare.' He thought. Then his pokegear started to ring he checked the caller ID and immediately answered hoping it was who it said it was."Hello, Silver?" A female voice asked. Silver recognized the voice and felt happy but didn't get his hopes up. "Juliet, is that you?" He asked feeling hope full. He thought he killed her and the others. "Yeah, it's me, plus Dan, and Kimmy." Silver felt himself smile hearing those words. He talked to Juliet for a long time. "I have to go, love you Silvy-kun." He was sad to hear that she had to hang up but he was happy she was alive. "Love you to Juliet." He meant it to.

'_Made the toast burnt the eggs, just another other day." Silver sung out then the drums kicked in then Juliet started singing to. "Caught the bus forgot the change, looks like I'll be late again hopefully they won't complain. My life so pitiful, Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end it all if there's a reason then I haven't found it yet. And I'd try every drug I'd find except for maybe heroin and iodine but there's a reason I just can't afford 'em yet." Silver waited a bit before singing again. "Went to work saw you there, but you never seem to care for a single word I say, I set the clock and went to sleep this anxiety I'll keep through another fucking day. My live so pitiful give me one good reason why I shouldn't end it all, if there's a reason then I haven't found it yet. And I'd try every drug I find except for maybe heroine and iodine but there's a reason I just can't afford them yet." There was a long instrumental break. "My life so pitiful, pitiful, pitiful, pitiful, pitiful. My life so pitiful give me one good reason why I shouldn't end it all, if there's a reason then I haven't found it yet. And I'd try every drug I find except for maybe heroine and iodine but there's a reason I just can't afford them yet. My life so pitiful, my life so pitiful I'm dying." The song ended._ Silver woke up in a good mood. For once he didn't have a nightmare. Probably because he fell asleep happy. So he just started getting ready for school. He grabbed his black bag and placed his books and assignments inside. Silver looked at his Pokémon and choose Sneasel, Kingdra, Ursaring, Feraligater, Gyarados, and Murkrow. He then left his apartment and met up with his 'friends'. They walked to school in silence, but Silver liked the quiet.

"All right class, I have an announcement to make. We might be getting new students so- Gold stop drinking that beer!" Claire yelled at her class. Everyone except for Silver became interested. "Do you know anything about them?" Yellow asked curiously. "There are 2 girls, and a boy." Silver then became interested. "We do not know their names yet but they call themselves suicidal love 'the love that could kill itself at any moment'." Silver inwardly smiled at this he would finally be reunited with his friends his true friends not the people who pretended to be his friends. Lyra felt a bit shaky at this she remembered her dream. Where she, Crys, and Blue went to a concert for a band called Suicidal Love. She remembered seeing Silver on stage singing and playing a guitar.

A/N: That's all for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lyra's dream, N's nightmare.

I don't own Pokémon.

Lyra knew she had to tell someone about her dream just not Silver. So caught up with the others at lunch. "Guy's I think Gold may actually be right. I mean sure he was wrong about Pearl being a merman, Green being a gypsy, and N being a giant. But he might actually be right about Silver." She told them as they stared at her. "See Lyra agrees with me!" Gold yelled excitedly. "What makes you think Gold is right about this?" Sapphire asked the brunette. "Call me crazy but my dreams told me. Also I think Silver knows who are in Suicidal Love and I'm pretty sure it's a band." Red gave a confused look and made a thumbs in the middle sign. "I had 2 dreams. In the first one me, Crys, and blue went to a concert for a band called Suicidal Love. And you'll never guess who we saw on stage." Nobody had a guess so she continued "Silver, He was singing and playing a guitar. In the second dream a biker snuck into Silver's apartment and tried to steal his Sneasel so he snapped awake and suddenly hugged the guy." At that everyone looked confused why would Silver hug someone who trying to steal his Sneasel? "Even the biker was confused then from what I could tell Silver bit the guy in the neck and wouldn't let go until the man went limp. Then Silver dropped him, I could tell he was dead. And Silver simply said 'Serves you right for trying to steal my Sneasel, bitch!' Then Silver disposed of the body and went back to sleep."

Silver could see Lyra and the others talking but he didn't care. He was remembering things like how those innocent 4 year olds died that day and were replaced by monsters. He wondered why his dad would do such a thing to his son. He remembered when he finally met his real mother who called him a monster and ran away. And how all the rocket grunts feared him because of his fangs. The only people who didn't fear him were Dan, Kimmy, and Juliet mainly because they were the same as him. They too are half vampire just like himself. He longed to be with them again especially Juliet. Only they could possibly understand what he's been through because they were there with him always. And soon they would be reunited. He would be their leader again.

After school they walked home in silence. Each person lost in their thoughts. Today was a rather interesting Monday. As soon as they got back to the complex Silver went inside his apartment. He checked his pokegear in cased he missed any calls there was one ID Giovanni Silver didn't even bother to listen to the message before he deleted it. He hoped no one would find out he was a vampire knowing they would fear him as well. Thanks his dad his life was a living hell. 'All I need to do is control my demon.' He thought.

It was the middle of the night and N couldn't sleep so he went for a walk. He saw a biker break into Silver's apartment. N's curiosity got the best of him so looked into the room.

Silver's pov:

I heard noises that sounded like someone breaking in. I Started waking up and saw a biker near the pillow where Sneasel slept. "Hum a Sneasel I think I'll be taking you home." That biker said aloud 'Oh hell no!' I thought to myself. So I extended my fangs and stood up. The biker must have heard me because he looked at me. I smiled confusing him as I walked forward. And I hugged him, confusing him even more. Then without thinking I bit his neck hard he struggled and struggled but started going limp. Soon he stopped moving all together so I dropped him the best within me satisfied. "Serves you right for trying to steal my Sneasel bitch!" I yelled t the dead body. Then I noticed N standing there face pale he started to run but I caught up to him quickly. After all I was the fastest kid in school. I placed my hand on his shoulder he was completely terrified but who wouldn't be I am a monster. "N please don't tell anyone what you saw here okay?" He nodded still scared out of his mind. I hated it when people were scared of me. "W-why do you k-keep t-this h-hidden?" he asked me. I wondered how to reply to this. "Because I don't want people to be scared of me like you are now. And don't worry I won't bite you." I hoped would understand after all he was the smartest person in school can you guess who the dumbest is? Gold. N seemed to calm down at the last part I took that as a good sign. He also stopped shaking. "Have you always been a vampire?" He asked without stuttering this time. "No." I replied he gave me a look that asked how long. "12 years. " I responded knowing what he was going to ask. 'I should probably take care of that body.' I thought. But I could tell N was now more curios than scared. "Come with me and I'll explain." I told him as I walked away he followed me back in to my apartment. I started taking care of the body. "I was turned this way by my father when I was 4 along with my 3 best friends who where the same age as me." N looked at me with a sad look in his eyes "Your dad must have been evil." I looked at him. "What would you expect from the leader of team rocket?"

N's POV:

I saw Silver bite the biker 'Gold was right!' I immediately thought. What was science wrong about? "Serves you right for trying to steal my Sneasel bitch!" Silver yelled at the dead body I was scared. Then Silver noticed me. I did the first thing that came to mind run he caught up to me in a minute. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said "N please don't tell anyone what you saw here, okay?" I nodded afraid he would bite me. I somehow managed to ask "W-why do you k-keep t-this h-hidden?" He contemplated how to answer me "Because I don't want people to be scared of me like you are now. Don't worry I won't bite you." I calmed down knowing he wouldn't bite me but I became curios. "Have you always been a vampire?" I didn't stutter this time. "No." Was his simple response I was about to ask something but he said. "12 years." He knew what I was going to ask. I wanted to know how this happened "Come with me and I'll explain." I didn't want to pass up an opportunity to learn how this happened so I followed the redhead to his apartment. He said his dad did this to him and 3 others when they where 4 years old. I felt sad for the redhead all he wanted was to be normal. He didn't choose to be vampire but was forced to be one. I instantly hated Silver's dad even though I had no idea who he was. "Your dad must have been evil." I said to the vampire. He looked at me and asked "What would you expect from the leader of team rocket?"

Normal POV:

N stared at Silver for a moment his father was Giovanni? N couldn't believe it. Sneasel started waking up "Snea?" it asked when it saw N. Silver explained to Sneasel what was going on.

A/N: Will N be able to keep Silvers secret? Hope you liked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Silver's secret revealed. Please don't fear me.

I don't own Pokémon or any songs used.

N promised to keep Silver's secret and not tell anyone not even his girlfriend Vienna nicknamed Veve. N wondered about what Silver told him "I don't want people to be scared of me." Knowing this N did his best not to tell anyone about Silver being a vampire. So he kept his mouth closed like Red when they talked about Silver being a vampire. When they got to school that day Ghetsis burst in to the class holding a Synge filled with a blood red liquid. Images flashed though Silver's head at the sight of it images of that day 12 years ago. "N come here." Ghetsis told N. Silver understood what Ghetsis is trying to do: turn N into a vampire. "Don't N, don't!" The redhead suddenly yelled catching everyone off guard. Then before anyone could react Silver jumped from his seat and snatched the Synge right out of Ghetsis hands and was back at his seat. N understood then 'is that what turned Silver into this?' He thought Silver was about to break the Synge "Wait Silver if that's what turned you into this maybe I could find a way to reverse the effects." He called out that stopped the redhead in his tracks he looked at N "You serious?" He asked N nodded. Ghetsis realized that Silver was Giovanni's son. "So you're one of the first vampires that were made Giovanni's son." Everyone stared in shock at Silver and begun to back away. 'Everyone fears me. I knew this would happen, I'm going to get kicked out.' The redhead thought. "I was right! Wait, why isn't N surprised?" Gold asked/yelled. They all looked at N. "I already knew. I found out last night." N told them. Ghetsis pulled out a wooden stake and jumped at the redhead by the time he reached Silver's seat the redhead was already on the other side of the room. "Miss me. If you wanna kill this vampire you're gonna have to be faster." Silver taunted. Many times Ghetsis jumped at Silver only to have him be all the way across the room. "Oh come on a slowpoke is faster than you." Silver said which just pissed Ghetsis off even more. 'There's got to be a flaw some were.' Ghetsis thought he remembered what Giovanni told him. "My son is the fastest and the best at controlling his beast. But he has a hard time stopping and often runs into walls." Ghetsis looked at Silvers running pattern he was staying away from the walls. Ghetsis drove him to close to a wall. THUD. The redhead ran right into the wall. "Damn my inability to stop!" Silver yelled as he fell to the floor.

3 people were watching just outside the school. "Shit guys he's using Silver's weakness ageist him." The other 2 looked at the girl. "The fact that he can't stop and runs into walls." They realized their leader is screwed with a capitol s. "We need to help him. Juliet I'll throw you at the guy and in midair you pull out your guitar and whack him." The one buy said. The pink haired girl yelled "Dan you're an id-"She was cut off by Juliet "That might work actually. Let's do it!" Dan and the pink haired girl nodded so Dan picked up Juliet. "Now!' The girl yelled so he threw her.

Ghetsis was standing over Silver "Now!" They heard a female voice yell. Suddenly a girl with black and red hair burst through the window at Ghetsis. She held a guitar in her hand and was wearing a black skirt and a shirt that had a heart with ribs on it. "Get away from him!" She yelled. Whack! She swung the guitar with all her strength knocking Ghetsis in the head sending him flying across the room. "J-Juliet." Silver said shocked to see the other vampire. She winked at him "We're here to help you Silvy-kun." She said as Ghetsis got up and charged at them. Before ether of them could react "Get away from our leader!" The pink haired girl yelled as flew in though the broken window holding a base and wearing navy blue skinny jeans and a blue T-shirt. She wacked Ghetsis with the base. "Kimmy." Silver said as Kimmy looked at him. "Don't forget about me!" a male voice yelled as Dan flew in. "I can throw myself." He had black hair and was wearing black jeans and black shirt that said 'I'm stupid' he got that shirt from Kimmy. "Hey Dan" Silver told him. Dan was also holding drum sticks (not food). "Ghetsis you are clearly outnumbered so you should give up." Silver yelled confidently now that he was with them again. Ghetsis realized that he would probably die so he ran out of the school. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Silver explains everything.

I don't own pokemonor any songs used.

Everyone stared at Silver and the 3 weird people who didn't know how to use a door. "What the fuck just happened? And who are those people?" Black yelled/asked. Silver and the 3 people looked at each other. "They already know thanks to Ghetsis we might as well tell them." Silver told the people they nodded "It's your call you are our leader after all." The girl with black and red hair said."Okay to start things out the girl with the black and red hair is Juliet. The one guy is Dan. And the other girl is Kimmy and together we are Suicidal Love. And yes we're all vampires." Silver told the gawking class. Everyone stared in disbelief at the vampires then they started to back away. "M-monsters!" Red yelled. Everyone looked at Red he never talks. "Shit they're scared this Almia all over again! Only this time it's not Dan's fault." Silver shouted furious. "It's not?" Dan asked the leader Kimmy whacked him in the back of the head. "No it's that weird green haired guy who tried stabbing Silvers fault." Juliet said adding a silent "idiot" "Quit fighting Dan, Juliet." Silver commanded them they nodded. "We're also a band." Silver added. "Really play something." Green replied smugly. Dan, Juliet, Kimmy, and Silver looked at each other and nodded. Silver quickly ran over to his bag pulled out what looked like a guitar shrunk down small enough to fit in his bag. It grew to full size as the redhead pulled out a pick. "Wait I'm going to need a drum set if we're going to play." Dan said still holding the drum sticks. "Dan's right follow me to the music room." Silver said as he walked out of the room everyone followed him. The vampires took places on the stage as everyone else sat down in the seats even the teachers.

_"The windows cracked I_ _'m looking out I see her and I'm filled with doubt I don't know if this parking place is just another empty space words I've said aren't coming true I don't know if it's me or you this promise is too hard to keep I have to speak. So what I lied but the truth would be suicide. Monogamy is all she wants from but I see my life and it's way too short. Don't blame me subservient to others needs I'm at the point where honesty__** just doesn't ever work for me**__! I did my best to try and be a mirror of society but we both know the mirror's cracked and everybody's in the act, Faking what they cannot feel hoping they can make it real reality is killing me. So what I lied but the truth would have been suicide. Monogamy is all she wants form me but I see my life and it's way too short. Don't blame me for not being subservient to others needs I'm at the point where honesty __**just doesn't ever work for me!**__ Monogamy is all she wants from me but I see my life and it's way too short. Erect a life I'll never see I'll stand back from the scenery and laugh at all the other guys who never could escape in time stuck like flies on sticky tongues chewed up for their life is done I'm not here to compromise or apologize! So what I lied but the truth would have been suicide. Monogamy is all she wants from me but I see my life and it's way too short. Don't blame me for not being subservient to others needs I'm at the point where honesty __**just doesn't ever work me! Life is too short! It's too short!**__**It's too SHORT!**__"_

'Okay so they weren't lying about being a band.' Everyone thought as the song ended. "Guys remember our song Asshole father man Silv, you really wanted that chick to hate you." Dan said breaking the silence. "Well her hating me is better than her feeling nothing at all." Silver retorted. "I don't see why she didn't hate you. I mean you did call her a whore plus you broke down her door." Kimmy said "Okay can someone just explain how vampires fucking exist!" Black yelled. "Good thing is we can share our memories with them." Juliet started "Bad thing we have to remember that day." She finished.

Flash back:

_Silver was woken up by his father he could already tell something was wrong."What's wrong daddy?" The 4 year old asked."Nothing Silver let's go for a walk." Confused Silver looked out the window."At night?"He asked as his dad took his hand and led him out of his room. They walked around the halls before stopping at a door Silver never seen before. Hell he hasn't even seen this hallway before."Dad where are we?"The little boy asked. No response so he asked again still no response. His father led him into the room. Silver looked at the men in lab coats he then saw his three friends Dan, Kimmy, and Juliet. They all waved at him and smiled none of them knew what was yet to come. They were all taken away and injected with needles filled with a blood red liquid. First Kimmy, Then Dan, Next was Juliet, and finally Silver. When Kimmy got back up she was different to say the lest she had fangs and her one eye became blue couldn't see the sun. When Dan got up he was different in similar ways he also had fangs and one eye became brown (A/N in the first chapter I meant for the eye that was showing to be blue not brown.) That eye couldn't see the sun. Then Juliet got up like the other 2 she had fangs and her one turned from red to black. Silver got up had fangs and one eye turned from silver to red. All of their abilities were enhanced for Dan it was strength that was enhanced the most for Silver it was speed, for Juliet it was everything but speed by a little bit, and for Kimmy it was everything._

End of flash back:

"Who in their right mind would do something so horrible?" Veve asked. Silver was about to answer. "Me." A voice cut him off immediately Dan Kimmy Juliet and Silver braced themselves for a fight. "You are not in your right mind, you bastard!" Juliet yelled at the voice.

A/N: that's all also could you review saying ways to humiliate people and questions for integrating people thanks.


End file.
